


Road Trip

by shininmlee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Road Trips, Smut, Spanking, Top Jaemin, bottom donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininmlee/pseuds/shininmlee
Summary: Jaemin surprises his boyfriend, Hyuck, with a trip to Jeju. Along the way to the airport they get a bit needy.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first posted fic and I hope you enjoy it. What way to start off my new account than with Hyuckmin! I will be posting randomly whenever I feel like so there will be no set schedule. But, I do have two fic series I'm writing right now. A Hyuck series that will have 8 chapters with one special ending chapter and a Nct Stripper Au that will have 25 chapters. Sadly I can't post the Hyuck series yet but I will be starting the Au soon and that will be posted. Once I figure out how I will do it, I'll post the schedule for that Au. Hope you enjoy! <3 I do have other one shots planned that I will be posting randomly through out this month. 
> 
> Enjoy this Hyuckmin smut <3 If you don't like, don't read.

Donghyuck had been working so hard lately with all the NCT comebacks coming up that Jaemin thought it would be nice to get out of town for a while, so he could relax. Jaemin decided it would be best for him to go back to his hometown so he could relax with family. He had also been asking Jaemin to meet his family for a while now, as his boyfriend and not bandmate this time. They have been dating for almost two years now. It’s not that Jaemin didn’t want to meet his family as his boyfriend, it’s just that the last person he dated their family didn’t like him which caused a lot of fights in the relationship causing a really bad breakup with the cops showing up. Donghyuck knew all about this and didn’t want to pressure him into meeting them. He was the sweetest guy Jaemin has ever met. They had a fun and wild relationship but a honest and trustworthy one as well. 

It was almost 11pm when he showed up at Jaemin’s apartment. He hadn’t told him what he was planning yet, as it was a surprise. Hopefully he would like it. He would be able to see his family, spend time in his hometown, relax, and spend time with the love of his life. Jaemin was just finishing packing when Hyuck wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck softly. Turning Jaemin around and pressing a soft yet needy kiss on his lips while pressing him tightly against him. “I’ve missed you so damn much baby,” he said softly pulling away from Jaemin’s soft lips. “I missed you too Hyuck,” holding him tightly, he glanced at Jaemin’s bag. “Where are you going? Are you leaving me?” Jaemin started laughing as Hyuck started to panic, “No baby I’m not leaving you. I would never. I have a surprise for you!” He started to smile after he heard he had a surprise coming his way. “What is it?” “Well you know how you said you wanted to take a road trip, well I planned one for us. We are leaving tomorrow afternoon and we are going to Jeju.” He finished saying with a huge smile on his face. “Jeju? As in my hometown? As in you want to meet my family!” Jaemin nodded as Hyuck hugged him tight and kissed him sweetly. His smile never leaving his lips. “Are you sure you are ready for this?” “Yes Hyuck I’m ready. I’ve been thinking about this a lot and it’s time I met themes your boyfriend.” He hugged him even tighter, if that was even possible. “Thank you baby. You won’t regret it.”

In the morning they stopped by the 127 dorm so Hyuck could pack. Some of the boys were at practice while the others were either home sleeping or out and about. He quickly packed and left a note in the kitchen explaining how he will be gone for three days and taking a vacation visiting his family. They get back into the car and drive to the airport. The drive to the airport took longer than Jaemin thought since there was so much traffic. The flight was in an hour and a half and they were about 45 minutes from the airport. Hyuck thought it would be a good idea to take a shortcut which ended up being the long way through basically dead towns. So no one was around except for about three or four cars passing through, including their car.

Jaemin could tell Hyuck was a bit frustrated for making them go the wrong way and take even longer. An idea popped into Jaemin’s head and he wondered if it was even a good idea. Not thinking about it much he went with it anyways. Jaemin slowly put his hand on Hyuck’s thigh. Rubbing it up and down but going closer to the growing bulge in his sweats. “D-don’t even think about it Nana,” he half moaned half demanded. Ignoring him, Jaemin slipped his hand under the waistband and started teasing him. “Hyuckie come on baby. You can’t say no to me,” Jaemin smiled sweetly at him while moving his hand under his underwear and grabbing his shaft. He moaned and slightly tilted his head back, “Are you gonna g-give me road head.” He gave him a look as Jaemin just smirked, “I’ll do whatever you want baby.” His breath hitched and he had to pull over into an abandoned parking lot.

Both of them moved quickly to the back seat. Jaemin pulling Hyuck on top of him starting a heated make out. As the kissing got more intense and needy, Hyuck started to grind down on Jaemin’s prominent boner. Grabbing his hips he moved him back and forth at a faster speed. Clothes started to fly off. Some in the front seat and some on the floor below them. Jaemin started to kiss Hyuck’s neck, leaving marks wherever he went. Hyuck moved down to the floor, grabbing the waistband of Jaemin’s underwear and pulling them off. He grabbed his shaft, jerking it off a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth. Licking the veins on each side and then taking as much of Jaemin as he could. Bobbing up and down using his hand to handle what he couldn’t fit. Hyuck was a very satisfied boyfriend. His boyfriend had a big dick and an even bigger heart. Hyuck was so lucky he asked Jaemin out those years ago. Jaemin pulled his hair slightly, bucking up his hips and moaning Hyuck’s name over and over with a few cuss words. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Pushing his head down more onto his cock, the tip hitting the back of Hyuck’s throat and making him gagged a bit. Pulling away Hyuck wiped his mouth of the spit that ran down his chin, Jaemin gestured for Hyuck to switch places. Hyuck got on the seat and turned his back to Jaemin like he asked him. Jaemin took off Hyuck’s underwear and placed his tongue on Hyuck’s tight hole. Hyuck’s head fell and hit the seat slightly. “J-jaemin don’t stop please.” Jaemin smirked against him and slowly pushed a finger in. Moving back and forth teasingly slow. Jaemin added another finger, still lapping his tongue at Hyuck. “I want you to ride me baby. Show me what a good slut you are.” Jaemin said after he finished prepping Hyuck as much as he could without lube. Jaemin got onto the seat and pulled Hyuck on top of him again.

Sinking down onto his cock slowly, Hyuck moaned the whole way. Once he got used to Jaemin’s size, he started to bounce up and down slightly. Jaemin had one hand on Hyuck’s waist while the other was pulling his head back so he could suck on Hyuck’s smooth and tan jawline. After a bit he grabbed Hyuck’s hips to still him and Jaemin started to thrust upwards into him. He held onto Jaemin’s shoulders moaning his name, “J-j-jaemin fuck, right there. Ah don’t stop please.” He pulled out and flipped Hyuck over on the seat with his back facing him. He pushed his head down onto the seat. “Count,” he demanded. One, he spanked Hyuck. Hyuck jerked forward but moaning from the pleasure. “Two, three, four, five, six,” Hyuck counted out loud. Getting three on each side, “Who’s making you feel this good?” “You Jae-,” “That’s not my name.” Earning one more spank, “D-daddy.” He thrusted into Hyuck again. “Faster p-please daddy,” Hyuck moan out as Jaemin starts to pound deeper into him, hitting all the right spots. “You like that don’t you,” he spanked him again, “y-yes don’t stop.” He starts to go faster, causing Hyuck’s climax to come a bit earlier than usual. “Right there! Yes again please oh fuck,” Hyuck whined out coming all over the back seat. Jaemin thrusted right where Hyuck needed him. Having him seeing stars as Jaemin came deep inside him while pulling Hyuck’s hair causing his head to go back and roughly kissing him. “I love you,” both of them said at the same time.

After they cleaned up and started on their way to the airport again, they realize that they missed their flight by an hour. Jaemin booked the next ticket out to Jeju and went to a close by hotel to sleep and have round two in the shower. Then a third round in the morning before their flight. Thankfully they didn’t miss this flight and made it to Jeju on time.


End file.
